A collection of Yo-Kai Watch and Pokemon crossovers
by Talespinner69
Summary: All of my Yo-kai Watch and Pokemon crossover one-shots have been collected into one place. This is that place.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-kai Watch, Pokémon, or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

Ash Ketchum visits the Springdale region

It was a lovely enough day in Springdale. The students were all off for summer break, although that did not stop a select few particularly studious kids from keeping up with their school work. But I digress. Coming out of the Nom Burger in over in Downtown Springdale was Nate Adams, an eleven-year-old boy who is one of the very select few to own a Yo-kai Watch, which allows him to interact with the mysterious spirts known as yo-kai. Following after Nate was his closest yo-kai friend, Jibanyan. Both Nate and Jibanyan were enjoying soft serve ice creams.

"Wow, Nyate!" Jibanyan remarked in a pleasantly surprised tone as he took a lick of his ice cream, "This is really good! Almost as good as Choco-bars!"

With something of an amused chuckle, Nate replied, "Well maybe if you expanded your food choices a bit, you'd be surprised by what you'll-"

"I finally made it to the new region!" a male voice called out, cutting Nate off midsentence. Judging by the voice, its owner had to be roughly the same age as Nate. With confused looks on their faces upon hearing the voice call out, both Nate and Jibanyan turned in the direction of the train station to see who it was that was shouting at the top of their lungs like an overly excitable holler monkey on cola, coffee and pop rocks.

What they saw was, as they had suspected, a boy about the same age as Nate. He had fair skin, black hair under a cap that had a red bill and back but the front half was white with a green sort-of triangle shape on it, he wore a black shirt under a blue jacket (with short white sleeves) that was open in the front, blue jeans held up with a belt, black and white sneakers, and he had a green backpack over his back. Sitting on the boy's shoulder was a short yellow rodent-like creature. It had long ears that ended in pointed tips (the ear tips were black), little red circles on its cheeks, and a lightning-shaped tail that had some brownish fur at the base.

"We're going to beat so many gyms in this region, I can feel it!" the boy said to the yellow rodent creature sitting on his shoulder.

"Pika!" the little yellow rodent creature replied, sounding like it was agreeing with the boy. As the boy and his yellow rodent creature talked, Nate and Jibanyan, who stood a good fifteen feet or so away from the newly arrived duo, turned to face each other. Human and yo-kai alike both looked at each other with troubled expressions on their respective faces.

"…I have a bad feeling about this one, Jibanyan," Nate remarked in a concerned tone to his nekomata friend, "It's a good thing that Whisper is off taking care of that quote unquote 'personal business' he was going on about. I get the feeling that him being here would somehow make things loads-"

"Excuse me!" the boy who just came out of the Downtown Springdale station said, cutting Nate off and making him turn to face the boy as he came walking up. To Nate, the boy said, "Can you tell me what region this is?"

"Region?" Nate replied in a confused tone, "What are you talking about? For that matter, who are you?"

Jerking a thumb at his chest, the boy replied, "I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'm going to be the greatest Pokémon master in the world!" Pointing to the little yellow rodent creature sitting on his shoulder, Ash continued, "And this here is my partner Pikachu."

"Pika-pika!" the creature identified as Pikachu chirped up.

To Nate, Ash said, "But back to my original question. What region is this?"

"Umm, I'm not sure what exactly you're talking about," Nate replied in an unsure tone, "But we're currently in the city of Springdale."

"So, this is the Springdale region!" Ash remarked instantly, "Interesting! I bet that the local Pokémon here are going to be-" Ash stopped mid-rant when his eyes suddenly fell upon Jibanyan. "Woah!" Ash exclaimed as he pointed to Jibanyan, "I wasn't aware that the Springdale region had a regional variant of Meowth!"

"Wait a minute," Nate began in a mildly surprised tone, "You can see Jibanyan?"

"Of course, I can see your Springdaleian Meowth," Ash replied, then continued in a bold and confident tone, "We should battle! Your Springdaleian Meowth versus Pikachu!" Pointing at Jibanyan, Ash said, "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu called out as it dashed at Jibanyan quickly. The nekomata yo-kai was barely able to avoid being hit by the electric mouse Pokémon, though, thanks to a quick sidestep.

"Dude, why did you have your pet attack Jibanyan just now?!" Nate snapped, "And what the heck do you mean by Pokémon?! Jibanyan is a yo-kai!"

"Yo…kai?" Ash replied in a confused tone, "What's that?"

Sighing in a resigned tone, Nate explained, "Yo-kai are spirits that have all sorts of roles that they play in our everyday lives. You can find yo-kai all over the place."

"…OH!" Ash exclaimed, as if struck by an epiphany, while pounding the side of his fist into his open left hand, "So that explains why Pikachu's Quick Attack didn't have any effect! Springdaleian Meowth is part ghost-type, and ghost-type Pokémon are immune to normal-type attacks!"

Turning his attention to look up at Nate, Jibanyan said, "Nyate, I'm scared."

"Your Springdaleian Meowth just talked!" Ash exclaimed in an accusatory tone, "Are you working with Team Rocket?! Did they hire you to help them kidnap my Pikachu for the eight-hundredth plus time?!"

"Who the heck is Team Rocket?" Nate asked, starting to get at the end of his patience with this weird kid.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle on that Springdaleian Meowth!" Ash ordered. Pikachu cloaked himself in a massive amount of electricity before dashing at Jibanyan in a straightforward path. This time, Pikachu's aim was true, and he struck Jibanyan so hard that the both of them flew into some garbage cans against the side of the Nom Burger. "Aha!" Ash proclaimed in a boastful tone, "Let's see how Team Rocket likes it when I defeat the mercenary that they hi-"

Ash was cut off mid-boast when a large cloud of white smoke poofed up around where Pikachu and Jibanyan flew into the trash cans. From within the smoke, a large oni (think the Terror time onis) emerged. The oni was yellow, had Pikachu's ears with the left ear having a snip like in Jibanyan's left ear, and it had two horns that were zig-zag in shape, similar to Pikachu's tail. The oni also had a cat-like mouth, and a collar similar to the one Jibanyan wore.

Raising its large kanabo into the air, the oni screamed as it swung said kanabo around, "JIIIIIIIIBAAAAAAAANCHUUUUUUUUU!"

Turning to face Ash, Nate said, "Hey, new kid."

"Yeah?" Ash replied as he turned to face Nate.

"Run," Nate said, and the instant after he said 'run', Nate and Ash both turned around and proceeded to start running away, with Jibanchu giving chase.

Somehow, the two boys managed to make it over to Blossom Heights, although that was mostly due to adrenalin giving them an extra boost. "Man, if only I had Charizard with me," Ash remarked, "Or if I wasn't dumb enough to release Goodra and Greninja, or if I was smart enough to capture that wild Swampert from the sewers when Brock, Dawn and I were trying to help that Wailmer, then we could easily get Pikachu and your Springdaleian Meowth back to normal!"

"This is all your fault, you moron!" Nate snapped at Ash, "If it wasn't for you, none of this-"

"How is this my fault?!" Ash snapped back, "Team Rocket sent you to kidnap Pikachu for them! I was only fighting back to defend myself!"

"One, I have no idea who this Team Rocket you keep going on about is," Nate remarked, "Two, no one hired me to kidnap your pet mouse-thingy, and three, _you_ attacked _me_! If anything, I should be the one defending myself, not you!"

"Well if-" Ash began, but he was cut off when a woman walked past him and Nate. The woman had fair skin, light brown hair in a pixie cut, and she wore a white kimono jacket with a red hakama, a pair of tabi socks and a pair of straw zori sandals. The woman also carried a sanshin, along with a purple guitar pick to play it with. Jibanchu, who had just caught up to Nate and Ash, stopped short, as if it was confused, when it saw the woman

"Worry not, little ones," the woman remarked to the boys, "I shall purify the oni and restore your respective companions to normal." Using her pick, the woman proceeded to start playing her sanshin, its music hitting Jibanchu, causing it to cry out in alarm. Suddenly, Jibanchu began to glow in a white, bright light. It was then engulfed in a large sphere of that white, bright light, and after a few seconds, the light faded as Jibanyan and Pikachu both flew out of it, being caught by Nate and Ash respectively.

Turning around to face the boys, the woman said with something of an amused smile, "You two really ought to keep a better eye on your little friends there."

"Woah, Aunt Luna!" Nate remarked in a surprised tone as he recognized the woman, "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Hey weird kid, you know this woman?" Ash asked as he turned to face Nate.

"One, you have no right to call me weird for obvious reasons," Nate began. Gesturing to the woman, Nate continued as he faced Ash, "And two, this is my Aunt Luna, who comes from my mother Lily's side of the family."

"Well whatever her music did, it saved Pikachu," Ash remarked. Turning to face Nate's Aunt Luna, Ash said, "Thanks for saving Pikachu, ma'am!"

"Uhh, sure, whatever kid," Luna replied, regarding Ash with a mildly confused look.

"Well anywho, the Springdale region is far too weird for my tastes," Ash declared to Nate, Nate's Aunt Luna and Jibanyan, "Me and Pikachu are gonna bounce." As he walked away, with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder, Ash said as he made the peace sign with his left hand, "Peace!"

After Ash and Pikachu were out of earshot and out of sight, Nate and Jibanyan turned to look at Nate's Aunt Luna. "…That kid was weird," Nate said.

"I've seen weirder, little man," Luna replied to her nephew, "Trust me."

THE END

Author's notes:

I'm sorry to all of those who have read this one-shot as it was originally published, but I had to delete the published one-shot, along with the other published Yo-kai Watch/Pokemon crossover one-shots. This is because I decided to combine them into a single collection, rather than have them each on their own. That way, they're all in one place in stead of being all over. I'm also going to be doing a bit of overhauling when it comes to my main Yo-kai Watch story 'Yo-Kai Watch Adventures.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-kai Watch, Pokémon, or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

Nate Adams versus Team Rocket

Nate Adams, a boy who befriends yo-kai thanks to him owning a Yo-kai Watch, was walking up the shrine up on Mount Wildwood one Saturday morning. Accompanying the Adams boy was Jibanyan, one of his many yo-kai friends. "So Nyate, why are we heading up to the shrine on the mountain?" Jibanyan asked.

"I'm planning on praying at the shrine to pay my respects to my late grandfather," Nate explained to the nekomata yo-kai, "Granted, my grandfather actually lived in the Harrisville area, but that's a bit out of the way for me."

"I bet that your grandfather would have been very proud of you, Nyate," Jibanyan remarked, "He sounds like a swell guy to me."

"It's a darn shame that he died before I was born," Nate said in a resigned and mildly somber tone.

"Forgive me if asking this is a touchy subject, but do you know how he died?" Jibanyan asked.

With a mildly stumped look on his face, Nate replied, "…You know what? I don't think I ever learned about how my grandfather died. I guess that it never came up."

"Despite how morbid this may sound, I kind of want to know how it happened," Jibanyan said as he and his human friend reached the top of the steps to the shrine on Mount Wildwood. With the very shrine in question just a few meters ahead, Jibanyan said, "Oh, there's the shrine, Nyate!"

"Yeah, let's take care of our visit here," Nate remarked as he and Jibanyan approached the shrine. However, before the two of them could get close, a few smoke bombs blew up was thrown at the ground between the two of them and the shrine. "The heck is going on?!" Nate exclaimed as he and Jibanyan both coughed.

"MHUHAHAHAHAHA!" a haughty female voice called out in laughter, "We finally have you right where we want you, twerp!" At that point, two people appeared standing on top of the roof of the Mount Wildwood shrine, getting the attention of Nate and Jibanyan.

The first person was a guy; he had fair skin, lavender hair, and he wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a big bold capital letter 'R' in the center, black gloves that almost reached his elbows, white pants, black boots that nearly reached his knees, and a black shirt that could barely be seen under the bottom of his white shirt.

The second person was a girl; she was fair-skinned as well, but she had long dark reddish-pinkish hair that formed a sort-of curve, and she wore a variation of the guy's outfit where the white shirt/black shirt combo exposed more of her midriff, she wore a skirt rather than pants, her gloves went halfway up her biceps, and the boots reached halfway up her thighs.

Nate could pretty much tell that it had been this girl who had called out. However, before he could even begin to question these people who suddenly showed up, they began to recite some sort of motto.

"Prepare for trouble!" the girl of the pair declared.

"And make it double!" the guy of the pair said.

"To protect the world from devastation!" the girl said.

"To unite all people within our nation!" the guy continued.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" the girl went on.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" the guy added.

"Jessie!" the girl declared as she stated her name.

"James!" the guy stated as he gave his name.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James declared.

A bipedal cat-like creature with cream-colored fur, with brown fur on the tips of its paws and tail, an oval-shaped coin embedded into its forehead, a few prominent whiskers, and black-lined ears popped out, standing between Jessie and James. "Meowth!" the cat-like creature said as it identified itself, "That's rig-" Meowth stopped short upon seeing Nate and Jibanyan standing there. Turning to face the humans he was with, Meowth said, "Uhh, guys? I think that we got the wrong twerp here."

Curious, Jessie and James looked over to where Nate and Jibanyan stood. Upon seeing the two, Jessie and James both became shocked. "Hey, you two aren't the twerp and his Pikachu!" James declared as he pointed at Nate and Jibanyan.

"The heck is a Pikachu?!" Nate exclaimed, "And while we're on the subject, who the heck are you guys?!"

"We're Team Rocket!" Jessie proclaimed, "We're a group dedicated to stealing everyone's Pokémon and taking over the world!"

"The heck is a Pokémon?" Jibanyan asked, a confused look on his face. Upon hearing Jibanyan talk, Team Rocket all turned to face him.

"Is that some rare species of cat Pokémon?!" Jessie exclaimed in excitement. Turning to face her teammates, Jessie said, "Boys, if we steal the boy's cat Pokémon and bring it to the boss, he'll be sure to be pleased with us!"

"You can't steal Jibanyan!" Nate declared, "Also, he's not one of those Pokémon things you all keep going on about! He's a yo-kai!"

"Yo…kai?" James said in a confused tone, "Is that what Pokémon are called by the people living in these parts?"

"Who cares what the locals call Pokémon?!" Jessie said as she took out a red and white ball that was about the size of a golf ball. Pressing a button on the ball, which made the ball grow to roughly the size of a baseball, Jessie said, "We got us a rare Pokémon to steal for the boss!" Tossing the ball that she just took out, Jessie exclaimed, "Go, Arbok!"

"Go, Weezing!" James said as he took out a red and white ball, made it grow, then tossed it. The two red and white balls both popped open, letting out some sort of energy that morphed into bizarre creatures that Nate had never seen before; the first creature, called Arbok, was a giant purple cobra with an intimidating-looking pattern on the hood that was located just under its head. The second creature, called Weezing, was a pair of floating purple heads that were joined together, linked by tubes that were joined by a third sphere that bore no face. The larger of the two heads had a skull and crossbones pattern under its face, whereas the smaller of the two heads simply had an oval shape. There was smoke occasionally coming out of Weezing.

"Holy crud, Nyate!" Jibanyan exclaimed, "I think we might be in trouble here!"

"Then I guess I better call in some friends!" Nate said as he took two circular medals out of his pocket. Inserting the first medal into his Yo-kai Watch, Nate said, "Come on out, my friend! Calling Venoct! Yo-kai medal, do you thing!" Suddenly, dancing lights in a pattern came out of Nate's Yo-kai Watch, then after a jingle that came out of nowhere played, a humanoid yo-kai dressed like a ninja appeared.

Although he had two of his yo-kai friends out now (Jibanyan came with him to the shrine), Nate still had one last friend to bring in. "Come on out, my friend!" Nate said as he stuck the other yo-kai medal he took out into his Yo-kai Watch, "Calling Kyubi! Yo-kai medal, do you thing!" After more dancing lights and another jingle, a bipedal nine-tailed kitsune covered in gold fur with purple highlights appeared, standing next to Venoct.

"The heck kind of Pokémon are those?!" Jessie exclaimed in a tone that was two-parts alarm and eight-parts confusion as she pointed to Venoct and Kyubi.

"What did you just call us?" Venoct asked in a mildly annoyed tone, regarding the female Team Rocket member with a confused look. Turing around to face Nate, Venoct asked while jerking a thumb at Team Rocket, "Hey Nate, who are these jokers supposed to be? Discount villains from a live-action show from the nineteen-eighties?"

"I've seen villains from cereal commercials that have more potential than these clowns," Kyubi remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest, his tone sounding almost bored. Pointing to Arbok and Weezing, Kyubi asked, "And what are those things supposed to be? Wild life that mutated due to a sewage treatment plant being careless in disposing of its waste?"

"I have no clue who they are or what their monsters are," Nate replied, "All I know is that they're trying to cause trouble, and that they want to kidnap Jibanyan for some reason."

"…Well I am kind of eager to give those creatures a good thrashing," Venoct remarked, cracking his knuckles.

"I suppose testing my mettle against opponents I've never encountered before might be a little fun," Kyubi added as he held up a hand, a small pillar of flame sparking to life in the palm of said hand.

"Like we'll ever lose to a twerp and his talking Pokémon!" Jessie proclaimed. Pointing forward, Jessie said, "Arbok, use Bite on that humanoid ninja Pokémon!"

"Weezing, use Tackle on that nine-tailed fox Pokémon!" James ordered.

The two Pokémon of Team Rocket rushed forward to attack their targets. Arbok opened its mouth as it came at Venoct, and proceeded to bite down. However, it bit down on the arm guard of Venoct's left forearm; the S-rank yo-kai raised his arm to block the attack. As Arbok was still biting down on his arm guard, Venoct raised one of the dragon heads on his scarf and had it bite down on the edge of Arbok's hood, making Arbok release it's biting hold and cry out in pain.

As Weezing flew forward towards Kyubi in an attempt to ram into him, the kitsune yo-kai very easily dodged the attack by jumping to the side by about three feet. Due to momentum, Weezing kept going until it slammed face-first into a tree. As it removed itself from the tree, Weezing said its name in a very dazed tone.

"Grr," Jessie growled in an annoyed tone, "This kid's weird Pokémon must be very well trained. That'll make capturing them and bringing them to the boss all the more difficult!"

"Then I'll step in!" Meowth declared as he jumped into the fray. Running up to Jibanyan, Meowth used Scratch, striking Jibanyan across the face.

"Ouch!" Jibanyan cried out, "That hurt, you jerk!" Jibanyan retaliated by attacking Meowth with Sharp Claws, dealing two hits. Meowth struck Jibanyan with Scratch again, then Jibanyan used Fire, striking Meowth in the face with the elemental attack and startling Meowth into stumbling backwards a bit.

"Guys, we ought to fall back!" Meowth said in a wary tone, "We're going to lose at this rate!"

"Right!" James said as he and Jessie recalled their injured Pokémon. With Meowth following them, Jessie and James ran to behind the shrine, then a few seconds later, Team Rocket's hot air balloon floated up from behind the shrine as it flew into the sky. While Team Rocket was flying away, Jessie used a mechanical device of some kind to capture Jibanyan, trapping him in a large cage that was attached to the bottom of the hot air balloon's basket.

"Ah ha!" Jessie proclaimed in a boastful tone, "We still got the boy's talking cat Pokémon! We still got something out of this in the end!"

Nate, with an almost bored expression, took out another yo-kai medal and stuck it into his Yo-kai Watch. "Come on out, my friend," Nate said in an almost bored tone, "Calling Jibanyan. Yo-kai medal, do your thing." A portal of some kind appeared over Jibanyan's head in the cage. Jibanyan jumped up into the portal, then about a second later, he reappeared as he came out of Nate's Yo-kai Watch. Team Rocket was stunned that Nate was able to take Jibanyan back from them so easily.

"Yeah, about that," Nate said to Team Rocket as Kyubi began to charge up a powerful attack, "It's pretty much pointless to try and kidnap one of my yo-kai friends. I can very easily get them back from you by summoning them."

"How dare you stop us from succeeding in our plans!" Jessie snapped at the Adams boy, "You're more of a nuisance than the twerp that James, Meowth and I have to deal with on the regular-" Jessie was cut off when Kyubi, who had finished charging his Soultimate, threw the Inferno at Team Rocket, striking their hot air balloon and destroying the balloon part, making Team Rocket fly away into the horizon in a very quick spiral.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie, James and Meowth cried out in unison as they all disappeared over the horizon. After Team Rocket was gone, Nate, Jibanyan and Venoct all turned to face Kyubi.

"…What?" Kyubi replied.

"Dude, nice one!" Venoct remarked as he offered Kyubi a high-five, which was accepted.

* * *

Later that day, after Nate and Jibanyan returned home, Nate said as he and Jibanyan went up the stairs, "I hope that I never have to deal with those weirdos from the Mount Wildwood shrine ever again. I've had more than my fair share of weird stuff for today because of them."

"I think they had more meow than scratch, Nyate," Jibanyan remarked.

Nate nodded in agreement as he opened his bedroom door and walked into his bedroom with Jibanyan following him. When the two of them entered Nate's bedroom, they were greeted by Whisper, Nate's yo-kai butler. "Welcome back, Nate," Whisper said, "Was your trip to the shrine on Mount Wildwood productive?" Saying nothing, Nate simply turned around and left his bedroom, with Jibanyan following him.

THE END.

Author's notes:

This is the second one-shot of the collection. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-kai Watch, Pokémon, or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

A yo-kai problem in Alola

Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon trainer aiming to become a Pokémon master, was eating breakfast one morning in the dining area of Professor Kukui's house on Melemele Island in the Alola region. Nearby, Ash's current team of Pokémon, which consisted of Pikachu, Litten, Rowlet and Lycanroc, were also eating. After setting down a glass of juice he was drinking from, Ash turned to face his Pokémon.

"Hey guys," Ash began, getting all of his Pokémon to look up to him. With a smile, Ash continued, "You all ready to face the day?" All four of Ash's Pokémon cried out replies in the affirmative, although Rowlet flapped its wings so hard that it lost balance and rolled over onto its back, prompting Litten, who bore witness to this, to sigh. As Ash turned back around to reach for his juice glass, he heard a knock at the door.

"Huh, I wonder who that could be this early," Ash remarked as he got up to walk over to the door to answer it, with Pikachu quickly flowing behind him. When he opened the front door, Ash was surprised to see Lana, his friend and classmate, standing there. "Oh, hey Lana," Ash greeted, "What brings you by this ear-"

"Something's up with Mallow," Lana remarked, interrupting Ash in the process.

"Wait a minute," Ash replied in a mildly concerned tone, "What do you mean something's up with Mallow?"

"Come with me and I'll show you," Lana replied. After he recalled Rowlet, Litten and Lycanroc to their pokeballs, Ash, with Pikachu on his right shoulder, followed Lana to where Mallow was supposedly acting weird.

* * *

When Lana brought Ash to where she wanted to show him, Ash noticed that a group of people were surrounding Mallow, who had a number of first place trophies on her person. It was clear from the questions that Ash was hearing that Mallow had won all of those trophies from cooking competitions, and that they were all won very recently. "…How many cooking competitions did Mallow even enter?" Ash asked rhetorically, shocked to see all of the trophies that Mallow had.

"All of them," Lana remarked, "But that's beside the point." Turning to face Ash more directly, Lana continued to say, "I know that Mallow's a good cook, but to win first place in that many cooking competitions, and in so short of a timeframe? With all due respect, there's no way that-"

"Ah, Ash, there you are!" a lady's voice called out, prompting Ash, Lana and Pikachu to turn around and see Sophocles's mom quickly walking over to them. When she reached the two trainers and one Pokémon, Sophocles's mom said, "Ash, you are friends with Sophocles, so maybe you can tell me why he's acting funny."

"Something's up with Sophocles too?" Ash said in a mildly wary tone. Turning to face Lana, Ash said, "Hey Lana, we ought to investigate this."

"Right," Lana replied with a nod in the affirmative as she followed Ash and the rest over to Sophocles's place.

…

When Ash and company arrived at their destination, Ash and Lana peeked into Sophocles's room. When they did, they saw Sophocles doing aerobic exercises while watching an instructional show of some kind. "…So, Sophocles is trying to exercise," Ash remarked. As he and Lana backed away from Sophocles's door, Ash turned to face Sophocles's mom and said, "How can this be considered-"

"Hey dear," Sophocles's dad said as he entered the hallway, getting the attention of his wife in the process, "But there's some little girl at the front door asking for Sophocles's friends that you just brought over."

"A little girl, you say?" Sophocles's mom replied in a curious tone, heading over to the front door to investigate, with Ash, Lana and Pikachu coming along.

When they arrived at the front door, they were surprised to see Mimo, Kiawe's little sister, standing there. Her pouty, annoyed expression looked cuter than anything else. Pointing an accusing finger at Ash and Lana, Mimo said, "About time I found you!"

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, mildly put off by Mimo's commanding attitude.

"My big brother is not only acting weird, but he's dressing weird too," Mimo said, "I need you to smack some sense into Kiawe!"

"Kiawe's acting weird as well?" Lana remarked, sounding more and more worried.

Turning around, Mimo said as she gestured for Ash and company to follow her, "I'll show you what I'm talking about."

…

When Ash and company reached Kiawe's place in Paniola Ranch, they saw what exactly Mimo was talking about. Kiawe, while strutting around as if he had the greatest fashion sense in the world, was wearing a very wide brimmed pimp hat covered in bright lavender boa scarf fur (with pink boa scarf fur trim along the edge of the brim), a rich purple long fur coat, bellbottom jeans, and he was carrying a cane with a gold-colored metal ball top.

Turning around to look up to Ash, Lana and Pikachu, Mimo said, "Kiawe must be so stressed from schoolwork that not only is he dressing like a loon, but he doesn't seem to be realizing it." Her expression taking on a very worried look, Mimo continued, "I'm worried about him."

"Well don't worry, Mimo," Lana began in a reassuring tone, "Ash and I will figure out what's wrong with your older brother, just as we'll figure out what's wrong with Sophocles and Mallow. You have our-"

"Hey kids," Kiawe's father Rango called out as he came running up to them, "Some edge lord looking boy with this Frankenstein-looking Pokémon just showed up and was asking for you." Putting his hands on his hips, Rango asked in a concerned tone, "You kids aren't falling in with the wrong crowd, are you?"

"Rango, be nice to Kiawe's friends!" Rango's wife (and Kiawe's mother) Sima called out in a mildly scolding tone.

"Sorry dear!" Rango called back, sounding like a man who has been metaphorically whipped by his significant other.

Turning to face Lana, Ash said, "…We ought to go see what's going on." With Lana following him and Pikachu, Ash ran over to the front door of Kiawe's place, and was greeted by the sight of Gladion and his Silvally when they arrived.

Without even waiting for Ash or Lana to say anything, Gladion pointed to them and said, "You two. Follow me. My place. Now." Ash and Lana simply turned to face each other, exchanging confused expressions.

…

Over at the mansion where Gladion's folks lived, Ash and Lana followed Gladion through one of the hallways. "Umm, Gladion, is everything okay?" Ash asked in a concerned tone.

Sighing, Gladion stopped walking in the hallway, prompting Ash and Lana to stop as well. "Lillie is acting very negative," Gladion explained in a mildly concerned tone, "I don't know why, though. She's never wallowed in self-doubt like this before."

"Lillie's wallowing in self-doubt?" Lana said in a confused tone.

Walking up to a double door that he, Ash and Lana stopped outside of, Gladion pushed it open with one hand and said, "See for yourself." Ash and Lana walked up and looked into the room, which was a dining room of some sort. Upon looking inside, they saw Lillie seated at the one end of the table inside the room; she was curled up into a fetal position, her arms around her shins, and she seemed very depressed. Putting his hands on his hips, Gladion said, "My guess is that Lillie is just trying to get mother's attention in her own way. I have no idea why she'd figure that this was the way to do it, though."

"…Okay, we ought to bring this to Professor Kukui's attention," Ash said to Lana.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, sounding like he was agreeing with his trainer.

"Professor Kukui?" Lana said in a confused tone.

"All four of our friends are acting weird, Lana," Ash pointed out, "And we have no idea why. Maybe Professor Kukui can help us out on this one."

"Right," Lana replied with an agreeing nod before she followed Ash out and back over to Kukui's place.

* * *

Back at Professor Kukui's place, Ash and Lana, with all of Ash's Pokémon and Lana's Popplio watching from nearby, were talking to Professor Kukui, explaining everything that they found out to him. "Hmm, I see," Kukui remarked as he pondered what Ash and Lana had told him, "All of your friends are inexplicably acting weird."

"You don't think that a psychic-type Pokémon is using its psychic powers to mess with them, do you?" Lana asked.

Shaking his head gently in the negative, Kukui replied, "This doesn't sound like the mischief of a psychic-type Pokémon to me, Lana." After thinking about what was going on for a bit, Kukui suddenly exclaimed, "Aha! I think I got it!" To Ash and Lana, Kukui said, "You two wait here." Doing as they were told, Ash and Lana waited while Kukui went down to the basement of his lab. After about half a minute, Kukui came back, holding a small marble of some kind.

"During my travels," Kukui began as he showed the marble to Ash and Lana, "I picked this thing up from a traveling merchant. From what he told me, this marble can help figure out what's going on if people are inexplicably acting weird." Holding the marble up to in front of his right eye, Kukui continued as his eye was somewhat seeable through the marble, "I bet that if we use this marble to upgrade the Rotom Pokedex, we might be able to figure out what's going on with your friends."

Suddenly, the Rotom Pokedex popped out and floated in front of everyone. "I'm getting an upgrade to help with an investigation?" Rotom Pokedex said in a tone pf piqued interest. Pulling a blonde wig out from seemingly nowhere, Rotom Pokedex put it the wig on as he said, "Well then, the great detective-"

Rotom Pokedex was cut off suddenly when Lana yanked the wig off of it, threw it to the floor, then pointed to Rotom Pokedex in a scolding manner. "No!" Lana said to Rotom Pokedex with a serious expression on her face, "None of that! Shame on you."

"Oh, come on!" Rotom Pokedex said in a tone of complaint, "Why can't you-" Rotom Pokedex was cut off once again when Kukui gently grabbed him, pulled him to the side, and proceeded with the upgrade, with his back turned to Ash and Lana. After a few seconds, with Rotom Pokedex struggling the whole time, Kukui turned back around.

"Whew!" Kukui said as he let Rotom Pokedex go, "Now you're upgraded! Hopefully this will let us investigate why Mallow, Sophocles, Kiawe and Lillie are all acting weird."

"It's certainly our best bet right now," Ash said as he and Lana recalled their Pokémon and left Kukui's lab to being their investigation.

* * *

Ash and Lana first stopped off at Mallow's place, as that's when they first saw evidence of their friends acting weird. As soon as they entered the main area of the restaurant that Mallow's family ran, Rotom Pokedex suddenly popped out. "Yowzah!" Rotom Pokedex exclaimed, "The marble that Kukui upgraded me with is acting up!"

"Acting up?" Ash repeated in a curious tone.

Floating towards the direction of the kitchen. Rotom Pokedex said, "The closer I get to the kitchen, the strong the acting up gets! I think we're on a hot streak here!" Ash and Lana followed the floating sentient Pokedex into the kitchen. When they entered, they saw that Mallow, who was blissfully unaware of their presence, was cooking up a storm.

Turning to face where Rotom Pokedex was floating, Ash and Lana saw that it was shinning a light in one of the corners of the kitchen. Within a few seconds, a purple swirling cloud poofed up, and when the smoke cleared, a golden-colored castle with a face and a banner with a single line on it appeared.

"Oh dear, I've been discovered!" the castle-like creature said in a worried tone, "This is so Hey wait a minute, you two are some of the green-haired girl's friends at that fun-looking place!"

"Who and what are you?!" Lana exclaimed in a tone that clearly denoted that she was freaking out, or at least beginning to freak out.

"I'm Castelius the first," the castle-like being said, "I'm a yo-kai."

"Wait a minute," Ash said in a confused tone, "Yo-kai? What's that?"

"Yo-kai are spirits that interact with people, affecting things such as mood, luck and the like," Castelius the first explained. Gesturing to Mallow, Castelius the first continued, "Thanks to my power of making people come in first place all the time, this green-haired girl who goes to that fun-looking place got a lot of first place trophies."

"So, Mallow won all those trophies because you have the power to make people come in first place all the time?" Lana asked.

Sighing, Castelius the first replied, "I ought to collect the others so that the four of us can properly explain ourselves."

…

After a bit of time, Castelius the first had gathered 'the others' as he put it. The first was a yo-kai that looked mostly humanoid, save for the single horn coming out of his forehead. This yo-kai wore a mostly green outfit consisting of a tank top, shorts under a loincloth and a pair of yellow fingerless gloves. He also had orange skin.

The second yo-kai was a small, floating skeleton with a red and black stripped bow on the back of its head; it wore a long-sleeved dress with similar strips compared to the bow, it carried and umbrella, and it also wore lipstick, despite having no lips. Ash and Lana both suspected that this second yo-kai was a girl.

The third yo-kai resembled a large mosquito wearing a long-sleeved and hooded magenta jacket. It also had rather large eyes that looked more human than insect, and the eyes clearly conveyed feelings of self-doubt. Gesturing to the first, second and third yo-kai, Castelius the first said, "These guys are Sergeant Burly, Dazzabel, and Negatibuzz."

"So, you all are the reason why me and Lana's friends are all acting weird," Ash said in a mildly scolding tone as he faced the yo-kai. Putting his hands on his hips, Ash said, "What the heck?"

"We're really sorry about all of this, Private," Sergeant Burly remarked in a guilty tone, "But I swear to you that none of us yo-kai were trying to inspirit your friends! We only wanted to hang out with you and your friends! Honest!"

"Why did you want to hang out with us?" Lana asked.

"The lot of you frequently go to that fun-looking place," Castelius the first explained, "We all figured that if we stuck close by, we might be able to go there as well."

"The fun-looking place?" Ash repeated in a confused tone, "What, you mean the school?"

"Yeah, that place!" Sergeant Burly said as he pointed to Ash, "I was trying to hang with that one kid who seemed good with tech, figuring he could be my lab partner. But my inspiriting powers accidentally activated, prompting that tech savvy kid to work out and FEEL THE BURN!"

"I was hoping that one girl in the white outfit could show me to where the library was located," Negatibuzz said, "But my inspiriting powers accidentally activated as well, and they made the girl go into a spiral of self-doubt and self-pity." Sighing, Negatibuzz said, "I'm sorry."

"That one boy in the red shorts looked like he'd be the perfect partner to help me design clothes in a fashion club," Dazzabel explained, "But my inspiriting powers accidentally activated, and they prompted the boy to outfit himself and become fabulous."

"In case you were wondering, my inspiriting powers activated on accident as well," Castelius the first said to Ash and Lana, "I was hoping that the green-haired girl could me my partner in a science fair or something." As they considered everything that they just heard, Ash and Lana turned to face each other.

"…We ought to bring this to Professor Kukui's attention," Ash said.

"Agreed," Lana remarked.

* * *

Back at Kukui's lab, Ash and Lana, with the four yo-kai standing off to the side, had just told Kukui everything that they heard. "Hmm, so the stories I heard during my travels are true," Kukui remarked, "There really are yo-kai."

"So, what can we do, professor?" Ash asked.

"Well, one of the yo-kai related stories I heard during my travels says that if a yo-kai is 'inspiriting' you, then that means the yo-kai wants something, and will only stop if its desire is fulfilled," Kukui remarked. Standing up from the chair he sat in, Kukui said, "The yo-kai here only wanted to experience what going to school is like, which is innocent enough, and none of them meant to inspirit your friends. I say that we have a day of school with Castelius the first, Sergeant Burly, Dazzabel and Negatibuzz as your classmates."

"Are you serious, professor?" Lana asked.

Nodding once in the affirmative, Kukui replied, "There shouldn't be any harm in this. And hey, it's the best bet we got to breaking the inspiriting on Mallow, Sophocles, Kiawe and Lillie."

Ash and Lana turned to face each other, with Ash saying, "It's worth a shot."

Sighing in a resigned tone, Lana said, "Fine. I'm still worried about the others, though."

* * *

The following day, Ash and Lana were in class at the school, with Castelius the first, Sergeant Burly, Dazzabel and Negatibuzz as their classmates. Kukui walked in front of the class and stood in place in approximately the center. "Good morning, class," Kukui said, "We'll begin class as normal, but before we get to that, I saw a breaking news report that I figured would interest all of you guys."

"What is it, sir?" Sergeant Burly asked.

"Over in the Sinnoh region, Cynthia, the champion of the Sinnoh Pokémon league, was just defeated in a full battle," Kukui explained, "As such, she's going to be losing her title."

"Cynthia lost to someone?!" Lana nearly exclaimed; although she had never met Cynthia unlike Ash, Lana still knows about her, and is something of a fan of the former champion of the Sinnoh Pokémon league. Continuing, Lana asked, "Who defeated her?"

Holding up a remote control, Kukui said, "I actually have a video of the entire battle, which I was going to be showing in class today. Since the subject's been brought up, why don't I go ahead and play the video?"

* * *

Later during lunch, Ash and Lana were eating with the four yo-kai. "So, that was what a Pokémon battle was like," Dazzabel remarked, "Pretty cool, if I do say so myself."

"I still can't believe that Cynthia lost, though," Lana remarked, "I mean, she's flipp'en _Cynthia_. She's not supposed to lose. Like, _ever_."

"You know, seeing that battle on the video makes me want to give this Pokémon battle business a shot," Dazzabel remarked, "Is that okay?"

"Well I don't see why it shouldn't be," Ash replied, "In fact, if you want, you can borrow one of my Pokémon so you can have a battle with Lana."

"I recommend borrowing either Ash's Litten or Lycanroc," Lana said in something of a mischievous tone, "My Popplio is really tough, so you'll need all the strength you can get."

"…Hey Pikachu," Ash said in a knowing tone to the first Pokémon that he ever got, "Are you okay with me letting Dazzabel borrow you so she can battle Lana?"

Snapping her fingers, Lana said, "Dang it."

* * *

Later, Ash and the rest of his classmates were taking a test. As they waited for Kukui to grade all of the papers, Lana remarked to Ash in a sulking tone, "Why couldn't you just let me have that, Ash?"

"We're not trying to be mean to them, Lana," Ash replied in a mildly firm tone.

"Alright, everyone," Kukui said, "I got the papers graded!" Getting up from his desk, Kukui proceeded to hand back the tests. Ash and Lana both got relatively good scores, but the four yo-kai all barely passed. "Although there is room for all of you to improve," Kukui said after he handed back all of the tests, "You all still passed, and that in my opinion is reason to celebrate!"

"Woohoo!" Sergeant Burly cheered as he climbed up on the top of the desk he sat at and pumped both if his fists into the air, "Let's all do the Burly's Beat Camp Workout!" Gesturing for everyone to follow him, Sergeant Burly said to everyone else in the classroom, "Come on, ya chunky chicken nuggets! This is going to be a team effort! I'm not going to be working out alone on this one!"

"What's a chicken?" Kukui said in a confused tone as he and everyone else in the classroom proceeded to join Sergeant Burly in working out.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Ash and Lana were seeing the four yo-kai off. "Thanks again for letting us experience what school was like," Castelius the first said to the two humans, "We had a blast." The other three yo-kai all agreed in unison with Castelius the first.

"You think our friends will be back to normal?" Ash asked.

"One can only hope," Dazzabel said, "Well anywho, we'd like to thank you guys somehow. If you ever get the chance to be able to use these, feel free to call on us." Dazzabel and the other yo-kai each handed out one yo-kai medal, with Ash getting the ones from Castelius the first and Sergeant Burly, and Lana getting the ones from Dazzabel and Negatibuzz.

"Huh," Ash said as he looked at the two medals he got, "Neat."

"Until we meet again, Privates!" Sergeant Burly said as he and the other three yo-kai all took their leave, leaving Ash, Lana and Pikachu alone.

Turning to face Ash, Lana said, "You think things will be back to normal?"

"It's like Dazzabel said," Ash replied, "One can only hope." The two of them then parted ways for the evening, promising to see each other at school tomorrow.

* * *

The following morning, Ash, with Pikachu mimicking him, was stretching outside of Kukui's lab before he went to the school. As he stretched, Ash saw Lana come running up. "Hey Ash," Lana said in a mildly worried tone, "I seemed to have misplaced those coin-like thingies that I got from two of the yo-kai yesterday."

"Huh, well what do you know?" Ash remarked, "I misplaced the ones I got myself." Stopping his stretching, Ash remarked with a curious look on his face, "I wonder what happened to them."

…

Behind Kukui's lab the previous night, Ash's Rowlet, Litten and Lycanroc, along with Lana's Popplio, were standing around a hole that Lycanroc had dug. As Rowlet and Lycanroc looked into the hole, Litten scooted the yo-kai medals Ash got into the hole, followed by Popplio pushing the yo-kai medals Lana got into the hole as well.

Once all four yo-kai medals were in the hole, Lycanroc put the dirt that it had dug up back into the hole, burying the yo-kai medals. Once the hole was completely filled, Litten hissed angrily at the filled-in hole, with Popplio growling angrily at the hole as well. All of Ash's Pokémon then went back into the lab, with Popplio taking its leave.

…

With a shrug, Ash said, "Oh well. I'm sure that those things will turn up eventually."

"Well anywho, I say we go check in on Mallow and the others," Lana said, "Hopefully they're all back to normal by now, so we can go back to how things normally are."

"Right," Ash said with a nod as he and Pikachu proceeded to follow Lana in checking in on all of their friends.

…

Over at Mallow's place, Mallow woke up in her room a bit groggily. "Uhhg," Mallow moaned in a tired tone as she held a hand to her head, "What happened yester-" Mallow stopped short suddenly when she saw all of the first-place awards in her room, awards that she didn't know until that moment that she had.

Seeing all of those highly ranked awards, Mallow suddenly woke up fully, but out of a mix of shock and confusion. "…How did I get all of those first-place awards?" Mallow said to herself in a confused tone.

…

Over at Paniola Ranch, Kiawe was getting a rather rude awakening as to what he was doing while under yo-kai influence. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" Mimo laughed while pointing to her older brother; the younger girl was holding a picture of how Kiawe was dressed while he was under yo-kai influence. "You looked ridiculous yesterday, big brother!" Mimo laughed.

"I told you, I was experiencing a wardrobe malfunction!" Kiawe exclaimed.

…

Over at Sophocles's place, Sophocles woke up and got out of bed. "Uhhg," Sophocles said in a tired tone as he walked over to his closet, "I feel very-" Sophocles stopped short when, as he walked by a mirror in his room, he caught a glimpse of how he looked. What he saw made him take pause; his body was now well-toned and muscular, with not even the barest hint of excess fat anywhere to be found.

"How…" Sophocles said as he woke up fully out of shock, "…How did this happen?" As he turned around so he could see all of how he looked in the mirror, Sophocles said, "…Not that this is a bad thing."

…

"I feel wonderful!" Lillie exclaimed happily as she spun around her room after waking up, cheering and all around making a happy racket. As the blonde-haired girl acted joyously, there was a knock at her bedroom door, which got her attention. "It's open!" Lillie called out, and about one second later, Gladion entered the room

"Hey Lillie," Gladion began, "Are you o-" Gladion stopped short when Lillie ran up to him and threw her arms around him to drag him into a hug, catching him off guard.

"Good morning, Gladion!" Lillie said happily, "I just know that today is going to be awesome! What do you think?" Saying nothing, Gladion simply removed Lillie from hugging him, turned around, and left the room. He then walked through the mansion, and eventually reached the main area, where Hobbes the butler was feeding Lillie's Alolan Vulpix, as well as Gladion's Silvally, Umbreon and Lycanroc.

Aiming various pokeballs at his Pokémon, Gladion said, "Alright, you three. We're going on a trip, so return."

After Gladion finished recalling all of his Pokémon, Hobbes said, "You're going on a trip, Master Gladion?"

"Alola is getting too weird for me right now, so I'm heading out," Gladion replied, "I think that I'll go track down that Zack guy who defeated Cynthia, the ex-Sinnoh champion, and challenge him to a battle."

"How long do you expect to be gone, Master Gladion?" Hobbes asked in a curious tone.

"Forever," Gladion replied bluntly before walking out the door, never to be seen in the Alola region ever again.

THE END

Author's notes:

This is one-shot number three. When I was originally working on this, I was originally considering having Kiawe help Ash, and Hungorge would be the Yo-kai bothering Lillie. But I switched Kiawe with Lana, and changed the Yo-kai bothering Lillie from Hungorge to Negatibuzz. Anywho, I'm not sure if I'll ever write another Yo-Kai Watch/Pokemon crossover, but if I do, I'll put it here.


End file.
